eyes of blue
by aleerarox
Summary: this is the story of how i think aleera met dracula so please injoy.Oh and if it is not so good this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

eyes of blue

chapter 1

It was about 1550 in the summer when I was having one of my anual showed up even my brides but they staed was the first night of the week event when I saw a beautiful was about 19 or 20 had hair to the middle of her back that was red and had beautifl brown eyes. I saw her sitting with a couple other girl about her age at the table playing card games and waitting to be asking to danced with.

She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in his entier eternal life. The Count started to walk over there when the other girls were waitting for Aleera to take her were giggling when they saw I was looking at Aleera. Finally she looked up and saw why they were giggling she smiled and motioned the to start the game agian.

Iwas suprised that she would just smile. When she looked up again and I was still there she asked can I help you.I asked her to dance and the girls began to smiled and said do you know who i am.

I am Aleera and these are my sister. Well now let me introduce myself i am Count Vladuslase Dragulia I can see you are injoying my party. Aleeras mouth drop as she motioned her to stop and so she did.I let out my hand and she took it her sisters were jeloues. They started to dance she was some how attracted to could tell she was said it was time for her to go to her let go of his hands and left for the stairs.

-------

Latter dracula returned to his room and his brides were waitting for have you been asked Verona and Marishka in said well its my party I have to show me and Verona are coming tomorrow too said he said as he was kissing mariska and undoing her after he did the same to next day all three attended the party. Once again Aleera was there at the party. To draculas suprise she was outside and flirting with she saw The Count she stared at him with a look of attraction in her eyes. the brides loked her and wondered what their master was up to. for the rest of the party they watched dance with Aleera almost the whole time untill Marishka got too jelious and walked over tapped on Aleeras shoulder Aleera curtsied and backed and dracula started to Marishka asked what are you planning to do to this young looked at her and knew that she knew what he was up to. That girl would make a fine bride and I plan to have she is flirting with other men what makes you think that she will come to you will see in time my dear.

latter that night when his brides went to there rooms dracula went out to the was playing little romantic games with Aleera at the dracula he got a suprise when Aleera went out to the did not know that dracula was following she got to a bench and sat came over to her and grabed her hands she you have a husband he replied with a she said and looked at him there is something I have been wanting to tell you but was always to nerves./Aleera took a deep breath said I LOVE could not belive what he had just confessed to her about his excact same emotion. she ran to her followed her and knocked on the door. Aleera was getting undressed and thought that it was a maid but to here suprise it was she saw him she ran behind the closet she came out and dracula started to kiss was suprised when this happend that she did not push him away.

----------

soon it was the mornning Aleera woke up with dracula next to her. two weeks had gone by and it was the last day of the party when she bumped into stared at Aleera and said what have you and my master been Marishka walked into the room she saw her master in the Verona came in and saw she had anger on her face and the walked slowly twords of the sudden dracula got up at lightning speed and appered in front of aleera STOP!!!!!!!!!!! he said to his brides but master. If I want another bride then I can have ,Marishka this is Aleera, Aleera these are my brides verona and marishka.I am sorry but we can't be together unless you are like me and my dose not matter to me if I have to change into some creature or run up some mountian. I want to be with you want to become a vampire,dead soul as long as you can be with me .All of the sudden Verona jumps infront of dracula and says do you know what I did to be his bride I murdered my she killed her aunt and uncle. how is a little speach going to let you become a bride.I don't care all I have are my parents who are in spain and my sisters who are leaveing in two hours.

--------------

So I see you are not going to change your mind how starts cring and runs to the ballroom. Dracula slaped Verona across the face. Dracula left the room to find he finds her finally in the ballroom dancing with her sees dracula and leaves the room and her sisters they started playing tag in the she is not looking dracula grabs her hand and pulls her behind the pulls her hands away and said what do you want. I want you to come home with me and be my bride ya well i don't think so any more your brides don't want I do it's not there choice it's smiled and said I still you will come with me yes. Ok we will have to do the change at my castle.

------------

two hours had past and all the guests were of aleera's sisters had left and many others. The party was over and Dracula took Aleera to his castle. He gave her at least two days to rest and then he changed her. She screamed but she did not faint. She felt okay she did not rest verona and marishka finally got to like made her a dress and got her high heel shoes and jewelry.


	2. Chapter 2 trouble at castle dracula

cahpter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAleeraxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after I woke up I took a bath and found body wash that smelt like roses.I used it I steped out of the tub and grabed a towel.

I found a box on my bed and opened I found the most beautiful outfit I had ever seen with shoes too! It was pink satin the top was a low v-cut with waves going down the stomach and the bottom was a skirt that hit the floor. I put it on and started to walk down the stairs when verona stoped here and asked if she could talk to me.i said sure and steped in here asked what my favorite color,and animal was.I replied in pink and said ok and that I could leave and I walked down stairs to look around. I started at the library and explored for about a half an hour till I found the room I was looking weapon room I took a sword out to look at it when I felt a presence behind me it was the count. Interesting he said to me.I replied with yah I haven't held a sword scince I lived with my you use a sword he asked.I said yes and put it back and went to leave when my master grabed my shoulder and turned me kissed me and when we were done I smiled and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDraculaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was watching her as she explorded the castle she was so beautiful in every loooked even more beautiful in the dress my brides made for when she was in the weapon room I thought I would suprise she started to leave I didn't want her to so i grabed her shoulder and I turned her around and kissed she walked away I disapered into my brides when they noticed me they stood something wrong master verona said to I doing wrong visiting my brides I was happy she finally got attention.I could see it in her eyes I just know what happened :p :p

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAleeraxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I left the weapon room went to my temperary room and went on the belcony.I just stood their and stared at the moon till the sun started to shine.I wanted to see it one last time.I came in my room and watched it rise and my skin started to burn so I went into my next evening i heard someone slam up my coffin door i sayed to let me sleep for five more I just opened my eyes to see him look at me with a sad angered look in his eyes.I looked at him and said asked me why I had brusis on my arms and stomach.I replied with I was watching the sun eyes widened and my master said you did what with anger in his off the sudden he yelled YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!!!!!!!!.I started to cry when he said that and I disappeared and reapered in the middle of the woods out side off the catsle.I cried and ran at the same time till I ran into one of my looked at me and almost you know how long weve been looking for you Aleera she said and wiped the tears away from my face.I smiled it was my sister we must go home she told me.I said I can't and why not she said I pulled her close to me and wispher in her ear im a vampire now. She looked at me with did you becume a vampire she asked? I married the count from the festival I one she asked.I sighed and said Count Vladislus had shock in her eyes why she asked.I don't know I guess I love him i just shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDraculaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After she disappered I started looking for her I looked every were and finally I found her in the woods with her younger sister ameera.I didn't like the look of it at all until i read Aleeras mind listening like I was said to her sister you better get out of here before he comes for me Aleera hugged here sister and then Ameera started to cry again i wondered why so I listined to what she did have to see the sun now my master hates me she said to herself an then ran after her sister.I said my love I don't hate you i was just upset that you went into the sun.I got snaped back to reality when I saw she was leaving the castle grounds with her when I appered in front of aleera .She said go all catch up so she do you think your going I said going home with my sister she replied to my said.I thought you hated Aleera said.I don't hate you I just was worried that you died and it made me you don't hate she smiled and kissed she got done kissing me she appered in front of her sister and said all come to visit another night she appered next to me again and she grabed me hand as we started to walk back to the castle mean while....................

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxMarishkaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and verona woke up alone dracula was nowhere to be found.I called to him but he did not anwser. I got dressed and left verona to sleep and went to the library.I them found talking to each other when I was noticed by my came over to me and said good evening my love I would have blushed If I looked at me and could tell I would have that he kissed me and left me and Aleera alone.I came over to her and smiled and started a what did you do well me and verona were sleeping.I got yelled at by master for watching the sun come up so I dissappered into the woods and saw a girl walking towred me and relised it was my sister.I asked is your sister beautiful Aleera replied with a I have a suprise for you I almost skiped a me I said and she did we made are way up the stairs to her I opened the door she screamed and you could hear it through out the master and verona heard they thought something bad happened and appered beside me .What happened asked master along with a very tired looking verona.I was just showing Aleera her new room to her .Thats it verona said and disappered back in to her went back to ran to me and hugged me.I fell over at the force she hugged me just laughed at the face I mad trying to grab air to stop my someone caught me it was brought me to my feet then kissed me. then he disapppered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
